Strawberry Panic! vs WBC
by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan
Summary: What happens when our favorite couple meets the crazy members of the most hated hated church in America: The Westboro Baptist Church. Rated T for slight swearing


Me: Well I just saw this documentary on YouTube about this crazy church located in Kansas. After watching it I just HAD to write this. For all my other stories DO NOT WORRY, they are on a temporary hiatus until i can get inspired again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! and I'm fucking happy I dont own Westboro Baptist Church.

* * *

"Ne, Tamao-chan look! It's a funeral!" Nagisa told her wife as they were taking a evening walk through the neighborhood they were staying in for today.

They were in America visiting their old friends Yaya and Tsubomi who after Astrea Hill decided to pursue their dreams of owning a bar/being a free lance painter (Yaya) and of being a lawyer (Tsubomi). They moved to America they had been disowned by their own families after they had come out of the closet. Japan had held to many painful memories so Yaya finally declared that they should get a new start somewhere where the people are more open minded: The United States of America. Of course Tsubomi was set against this idea, but after some "persuading" from Yaya, they were soon packed and ready to move.

"I can see that Nagisa-chan. I think its one of those funerals for one of the fallen soldiers of Iraq." Tamao breathily whispered in her ear, inadvertently sending pleasant shivers down Nagisa's spine.

"Really? How can you tell?" Nagisa asked as she tilted her head to the right slightly, looking like a confused puppy.

"Hm…maybe because on the church sign they have under it 'Memorial Service for Corporal John Doe this evening" She said as she chuckled at the cute blush that had flared on Nagisa's cheek.

"Oh…" Nagisa turned her head in embarrassment, but then she wished she hadn't.

For the direction that she had turned her head caused her finally notice the group across the street PICKETING the funeral. But if that wasn't horrible enough, they were holding signs that caused her to pale even further and a few tears to leak from her sorrow filled ruby colored eyes.

THANK GOD FOR DEAD SOLDIERS

GOD IS AMERICA'S TERROR

AMERICA IS DOOMED

GOD HATES FAGS

And other such things were printed brightly on their pickets as they sang a grossly perverted version of God Bless America.

Tamao, sensing her wife's discomfort looked over to where she was staring, and was immediately became enraged.

"Oh Tamao-chan…" Nagisa silently whispered as more tears streamed down her face.

'Oh HELL NO!' She shouted in her mind. There was no way she was going to let these narrow-minded bigots make her wife cry. She was about to march over there and give them hell, when a even BETTER idea Yaya-worthy wormed its way into her thoughts.

"Stay here Koiishi(love), I'm gonna be just a minute." Tamao whispered in her ears turning and calmly walking over to the group of protesters.

"Excuse me!" She shouted out catching the attention of a rather older woman with long, rather ragged looking blonde hair.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what is the message that you are trying to convey through this Ms…" She trailed off, hoping that the bigot woman would take the bait and tell her name so she could use it later.

"Shirley Phelps, and we would be delighted to tell you our message." The now named Shirley began as she took a deep breath to begin to spout out garbage- I mean 'preach'. " This picket is just one of many that we conduct all throughout the year trying to get people's attention to a grave matter."

"And what matter is that?" Tamao spoke with cleverly hidden anger and the possible answer she would most likely receive.

"Why the matter of Fags of course! They are one of the main sins and because of them the world is doomed to a fiery death of brimstone and fire. Why? Because America supports such sinful things and since the army is apart of the government then they are fag-supporters and they are doomed to hell." Shirley stated as if it was so obvious a monkey could understand it.

Tamao on the other hand was seeing red and was using every bit of will power she had to not punch the bitch square in the face and maybe knock some sense into her.

"Oh? Well I have a question. What is a fag?"

"What is a fag! Why it is someone who commits sodomy and thus a sinner!" Shirley shouted out.

"Really? Because according to the Dictionary a fag is a bundle of sticks. Now I'm pretty sure people aren't bundles of sticks." Tamao said with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Well according to the Bible, the only book that matters, a fag is someone who commits sodomy!" Shirley shouted outraged.

"I've read the bible and nowhere does it ever use the term 'fag'. In fact…fag is clearly a MAN-MADE derogatory word used to classify those who like the same sex." She answered in the tone of voice one would use in scolding a small child, not a adult woman although she probably had the IQ of one.

"So?"

"SO I believe that you are worshiping the word for all the times I see it printed on your pickets in big, bold letters. That is idol worship and thus a sin."

All Shirley could do was stare dumbfounded and unable to make a comeback.

Seeing that her plan was almost finished, she called a reluctant and scared Nagisa over to her.

"Tamao-chan?" She asked hiding behind her in fear of what the clearly deranged people might do to her.

The only response she got was Tamao reaching over and giving her a deep, passion-filled kiss stunning the poor girl who soon relaxed into the comforting arms of her love.

"Oh, and I love the RAINBOW colors you use as the background. LGBTQI Pride!" Tamao smirked as she wrapped her arm around her love's waist and calmly walked over to a grinning Yaya and a exasperated Tsubomi, ignoring the idiotic and batshit crazy shouting the wanna-be hippy woman was shouting out.

"Your on a one way tip to hell you damn fags!"

"I'll be sure to save you a seat then." Tamao shouted over her shoulder.

"Damn T! Since when did you have claws!" Yaya exclaimed as she hugged Nagisa and clapped Tamao ono the back. "Not that I'm complaining." She added.

"Since I got tired of all the sheer baka-ness of people these days. Lets forget about them and go to a movie." Tamao said as she pulled her wife back on their earlier path, smiling as she listened to Nagia argue with Tsubomi about which type of cake was better.

Okay thats all folks! If you love me you would review!

*warning* Flame will be laughed at constantly and harshly.


End file.
